Main Page
Gears of War Fanon (Gears Fanon for short) is a small community of that aims to have fun expanding the universe of the Gears of War series. We abide by a few simple courtesy policies and allow NCF so long as it is disclaimed. Currently, we host . Unlike other wikis, Gears Fanon discourages editing preexisting content apart from roleplays and community projects. Instead, we ask that you contribute new content of your own. This can seem like a daunting task, but scroll down for some help and ideas! If you have any questions about the wiki, you can ask one of the administrators or visit the FAQ. We hope you have fun and help our community grow! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article |} ; Content * Browse ** Fanfiction ** Roleplay ** Community Projects ** Supplements *** Affiliations *** Battles *** Characters *** Documents *** Places *** Squads, Groups, and Units *** Weapons *** Vehicles ; Community and Help * Forums * About Gears Fanon ** Administrators ** Policy * Articles That Need Assistance * Help ** Beginner's Guides ** Terminology ; Current Roleplays * RP: Battle of 8th Avenue ;If creating a full-blown fanfiction seems overwhelming... * Check out That Other Wiki for background information and all things canonical. * Visit the Beginner's Guides to get tips and advice. * Create a character or two. * Join an RP in a small role. * Pitch an idea or ask for community feedback in the forum. * Help out with a community project. * Read other users' work for inspiration! ;Don't forget... * Vote in the poll! It's easy, often silly, and helps our Administrators assess the community's size and interests. * You can upload images for any articles you create. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * If you are new to wikis in general, you can check out the ' ', and see . * Please ' '! We'd like to see this place grow! What do you think of Gears 5? It's the best Gears game yet! Pretty damn good. It's okay. I didn't like it. It's an insult to Gears. Image:GearspediaSig.jpg default http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War_Wiki desc none Be sure to visit Gearspedia, our sister site and the other Gears wiki. It is an excellent resource for all things canon in the Gears of War universe. ;9th April 2014 :A new roleplay has started on Gears Fanon. Be sure to sign up and join the fight here! ;25 September 2013 :Anonymous ONI agent has gained adminship via an adoption request, and will commence a site-wide cleanup effort in order to bring all content back in line with previously established site policy. A blog will be made shortly in regards to this matter. ;12 February 2011 :After 15 months of dwindling activity, Gears Fanon is initiating Operation: RENOVATION! Rozh, along with any willing helpers, will not only be revamping the skin to cope with Oasis, but he will also be reviving the site as a whole! ;19 September 2009 :The site now accepts two alternate canons. Please see Gears of War Fanon:About for these changes. ;12 September 2009 :Please suggest and vote for articles for our Fanon of the Month, Quote of the Month, and Image of the Month, because otherwise the admins will have to start picking them, and that's not fun. FOTM, QOTM, and IOTM are currently suspended. If you are interested in reviving these, let us know! ;6 September 2009 :Site reorganization completed. Please re-save your articles to make sure the templates and categories are responding properly. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse